jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Anya Amasova
Major Anya Amasova (Ани Aмасовой, aka Agent XXX) is a fictional character in the James Bond film The Spy Who Loved Me, portrayed by Barbara Bach. In the film Amasova is an agent of the KGB. However, in the novelisation by Christopher Wood, Amasova is an agent of Otdyel IV, a department of SMERSH. Film biography After the theft of a submarine, M recalls Bond from a mission where he is currently in a cabin located on the top of Aiguille du Mort, a mountain near the town of Chamonix. While leaving Bond is ambushed by a Russian team, but is able to kill one of them prior to parachuting off the mountain. Unknown to Bond, the agent he killed is Sergei Barsov (Michael Billington), Amasova's lover. She has also been recalled from a mission by General Gogol of the KGB. Anya meets Bond during a show at the Pyramids in Egypt, however, they are not formally introduced to one another until they both arrive at Max Kalba's club where they attempt to outbid one another for a secret microfilm. After both retrieving the microfilm they report back to Cairo where Gogol and M have decided to work together to find out how and why their submarines are being stolen while at sea. For most of the film Bond and Anya have the same mission objectives and try to achieve the same goals often by attempting to outdo one another, during which they fall in love. After traveling to Sardinia, Anya accompanies Bond to meet Karl Stromberg posing as his wife. Afterwards Anya learns that 007 killed her lover. She then tells Bond that she will ultimately have revenge once their mission is complete. Anya is later captured by Stromberg and held captive at Atlantis, Stromberg's undersea base. Bond sneaks aboard and rescues her. As the mission reaches its end, she points her gun at Bond, only to discover that she's too in love with him to kill him. Anya: (pointing gun at Bond) "This mission is now over ." But then she shoots the cork off of a champagne bottle. When the escape pod with James and Anya goes into the ship Bond saved from Stromberg's 'instruments of Armageddon', Q, M, and Anya's superiors from Russia look inside a window at James and Anya kissing in the luxury bed in awe. "James!" Anya says as she's the first one in the pod to see the duo's superiors. Notes *Despite being listed as a villain, she is not evil. She and Bond were often enemies and she did knock him out once with some sort of powder but she did not do it to take over the world or anything. Gallery Anya Amasova.jpg AnyaAmasova.jpg Barbara bach publicity shoot 2.jpeg Barbara bach.jpeg Barbara bach publicity shoot.jpeg Barbara bach and roger moore promotional photo.jpeg The_Spy_Who_Loved_Me_Sergei_Barsov_and_Major_Anya_Amasova_1.jpg The_Spy_Who_Loved_Me_Sergei_Barsov_and_Major_Anya_Amasova_3.jpg Anya and Bond.jpg GW353H191.jpg Category:Film characters Category:The Spy Who Loved Me characters Category:Bond Girls Amasova, Anya Category:Allies Category:SMERSH members Category:KGB Agents Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:James Bond, The Spy Who Loved Me characters Category:Villains Who Turn Good